falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
NCR dogtag
}} NCR dogtags are a quest item in Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics These military identity tags are carried by NCR soldiers. Generic troopers will always have their tags in their inventory, but named characters will not. Uses * Dogtags are used to make the dog tag fist. ** Since the NCR dogtags won't be removed from the player upon entering the Sierra Madre, it's possible to craft the dog tag fist while in the Sierra Madre. This is useful if you prefer them over the Bear trap fist. * Quartermaster Mayes at Camp Forlorn Hope will accept NCR dogtags. His tent can be found to the right of the Command Tent. He will reward with NCR fame and 2 caps per tag. * At Cottonwood Cove, the player can turn in dogtags to Aurelius of Phoenix for Caesar's Legion fame, and a reward of 10 caps each. Passing a Barter check of 35 with Aurelius of Phoenix grants the opportunity to turn in dogtags to Decanus Severus for ammunition and supplies. Locations * NCR soldiers carrying dogtags may be found fighting Fiends south of Camp McCarran, and near The Basincreek Building and Allied Technologies offices. * 11 dogtags can be found on the fallen soldiers in the Camp Guardian caves. A further tag may be taken from private Halford in the caves. There is no Karma or NCR reputation loss for killing him. * A dogtag may be found on a dead NCR soldier in the hills northwest of the California Sunset Drive-in, near the Canyon wreckage. * 4 dogtags can be found on the dead NCR soldiers in the Nipton Hotel, located to the west of the Nipton town hall. These 4 corpses will de-spawn if the Courier has visited the Nipton Hotel before. * Many NCR soldiers can be found inside Camp McCarran, Camp Golf, and on the New Vegas Strip. * Troops called with the NCR emergency radio carry dogtags. * Three dogtags can be found on NCR corpses inside the collapsed overpass tunnel. Related quest * Arizona Scavenger * Tags of Our Fallen Notes * Almost all NCR personnel carry dogtags prior to being killed. As they are weightless, they can be pickpocketed with little chance of failure. * There are about 50 NCR dogtags, which can be picked from unnamed NCR soldiers in Mojave Outpost, Camp McCarran, New Vegas Strip and Las Vegas Boulevard station. * Note that by giving a large quantity of dogtags to Aurelius or Severus will gain more Legion fame in total than giving the same amount of tags in small quantities over time. ** For example, starting with the reputation of "Neutral" with Caesar's Legion, by giving them 30 dogtags at a time a "Liked" reputation with the Legion can be achieved. However, giving them 5 dogtags 6 times in a row will not. ** If the player has a "Neutral" reputation with the Legion, giving them 20 dogtags at a time will raise the reputation rank to "Accepted", alternatively giving them 30 dogtags at a time will raise the reputation from "Neutral" to "Liked". When Accepted by the Legion, only 20 dogtags have to be given to raise reputation to "Liked". However, giving them more than 30 dogtags at a time with a "Neutral" reputation will not raise the rank from "Neutral" to "Idolized", it will always raise to "Liked" rank only. ** At a "Liked" reputation, they need to be given no less than 30 dogtags at a time to be able to raise reputation from "Liked" to "Idolized". * The tags are weightless and count as quest items, making them impossible to remove without console commands. * They are identical in appearance to their Brotherhood of Steel counterpart. ** However, when turned into a dog tag fist they change appearance, lacking the glowing blue holographic section and having half of the black trim removed. Bugs * Most troopers and named soldiers at Camp Forlorn Hope are set up to receive a set of dogtags when killed, this in addition to the dogtags most already carry, meaning corpses of Forlorn Hope personnel will frequently be found with two sets of dogtags. * It is sometimes possible for known corpses carrying NCR dogtags to be found alive. This is an issue with the Gamebryo engine. If the player attempts to kill the non-player character who has been found alive, it will result in the usual Karma/reputation penalties as with killing any other non-player character. * Skirmishes between the Legion and NCR soldiers between Camp Forlorn Hope and Nelson may not occur, forcing the player to look elsewhere for dogtags. References * Bethesda Forums Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items Category:Fallout: New Vegas quest items Category:Fallout: New Vegas crafting components de:RNK-Erkennungsmarke pl:Nieśmiertelnik RNK ru:Жетон НКР uk:Жетон НКР